The Chosen One's Awakening
by Jake Wolf
Summary: This is the start of a story where most of the humans on the pokemon world have either moved to a new world or been sealed away. It's about Ash's awakening as the chosen one who reunites humans and pokemon together as a team. It involves a few original characters, and a wide variety of pokemon.
1. The Chosen One's Awakening Prologue

The Chosen One's Awakening

Legalities: I don't own pokémon, nor any of the characters associated with the series. It and all those associated with it belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other companies that have claim to it. I do however own all the original characters in this work of fiction. With that said this is a work of fiction. The author does not condone any of the actions in this story other than those of a positive nature. This story contains adult themes that may not be found suitable by some audiences and illegal to view for those underage, meaning turn back now if any of it offends you or you're underage. Of course many of you will ignore that so I can't be held accountable, now on to the story.

Prologue: The Chosen One's Sacrifice and the Fall of Man.

Our story begins with a young man named Ash Ketchum who has entered the champion's tournament. It's Ash's twentieth birthday and he's celebrating it with all his friends, both old, and new. Unbeknownst to Ash and friends there are a few people about to crash the party, and sadly the festivities will be cut short. With that said, and the stage set I believe we should get our tale underway.

Ash sighed in contentment as he sat back in his chair in the Naresia, a pokémon themed restaurant that had opened on legendary island and was known for having some of the best cooks in the world, smiling at his mom, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris who were all sitting across from him with large smiles on their faces. His friends Brock, Cylan, Max, and even his old rival Gary were sitting to the left and right of him talking about his first match. It had been against his old rival Paul who he'd finally defeated with the help of Pikachu, his old pal Charizard, and a few of his other pokémon from throughout his journey. It had been a tough battle, but in the end all of Ash's training had paid off. Suddenly Gary patted him on the shoulder and said "You've come a long way Ash, I remember when I thought you were a dorky little snot who didn't know up from down."

Ash lightly punched him in the side and said "And you've changed a lot from when you were a giant overbearing douche. We've both matured though, so let's just put the past behind us and call it what it was, childish bickering." Ash's mom smiled at the two of them with tears in her eyes at how much her son had grown when suddenly the wall to their left exploded inward and a familiar crimson haired figure said "Prepare for trouble." As her blue haired male counterpart said "And Make it double." Ash sighed and said "Really guys, really?" They stopped mid motto and glared at the young pokémon master to be and yelled "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN OUR MOTTO ANYMORE TWERP?!"

Ash sighed and said "Fine say your dumb motto, not like it really matters. Team Rocket was pretty much wiped out two years ago thanks to Lance and the mysterious trainer Z." He smirked to himself; he and Lance were the only two who knew just who the mysterious trainer Z really was. He smirked at the two who glared at him then started over. Jesse coughed softly to clear her throat then repeated "Prepare for Trouble." James smirked and said "Make it Double." Jesse then continued "To protect the world from Devastation." James countered with "To unite all People within Our Nation!" Ash sighed softly without stopping them, and Jesse continued "To denounce the evils of Truth and Love." James again replied this time with "To extend our reach to the stars above!" Jesse responded "Jesse." James smiled brightly and said "James." The two continued in turn "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light. Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Suddenly Meowth appeared and said "Meowth! That's right!"

Ash chuckled softly as he remembered all the things these three had put him through then said "Alright, what do you guys want?" Jesse smirked and said "We wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and let you know that our current employer has need of your services. Well to be more specific, the being he converses with all the time wanted us to get a hold of you and tell you to cut your vacation short and go back to the tree of beginning. An old friend of yours is waiting for you there, as well as someone you once knew but have forgotten. With that said we'd better be out of here before officer Jenny arrives." The three ran off leaving Ash slightly stunned. Brock looked at May and Max who seemed a bit sick and said "You guys remember what happened last time we went there I'm guessing?" The two siblings nodded and said "Ash you can't go back there."

Ash smiled sadly at the three of them and said "I have too. I was kind of expecting those three to show up; Arceus has been talking to me in my dreams. He said the moment when I proved everything would arrive in the hands of friends who appeared to be enemies." The others stared at him slightly lost and he explained "Jesse, James, and Meowth have helped me out a lot throughout my journey. I think deep down they're really good guys who just don't know how to act like it." He slowly stood up and grabbed his vest off the back of the chair then slipped it on along with his hat and said "I'm going to grab Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Boldore, and Krookodile." Everyone sighed realizing that Ash wouldn't give up and bid him farewell as he called out Charizard, who'd asked Liza to send back to him for the league, and the two took off into the air.

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder staring off into the distance while Ash thought back to his last trip to the tree of life. He remembered the sacrifice Lucario had made, and silently wondered if he'd ever get the chance to say good bye to him properly. He sighed softly then smiled remembering that Lucario had ended up being with Sir Aaron when all was said and done. Suddenly Charizard roared and Ash looked over to see a familiar pidgeot flying next to him. He smiled at it and said "HEY PIDGEOT! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, HAS EVERYTHING BEEN GOOD FOR YOU?" Pidgeot nodded and flew alongside his former trainer and spoke with Pikachu who seemed to explain the situation. He nodded when it was all said and done then flew off with a small flock of pidgey and pidgeoto in tow.

Ash smiled glad to see his old friend was ok then glanced at Charizard and asked "Think we can get to the tree of beginning by nightfall?" Charizard nodded and sped up causing pikachu to cling to Ash's hat and Ash to wrap his arms around his neck. He smirked to himself at that then slowed slightly as he caught sight of a silver blur passing by. He snorted softly and Ash followed his eyes then blinked and said "Is that Lugia?" Charizard let out a loud snort as if to say, "You're guess is as good as mine," before speeding up. Ash nodded in agreement and closed his eyes just enjoying the company of his old friend after all this time. Meanwhile pikachu yawned and thought about all the things he and his trainer had been through. He could sense the coming change in the world, and silently wondered who and what could possibly want Ash at such a critical time.

Suddenly on the horizon appeared a giant crystal tree. Ash smiled slightly and said "The tree of beginning." Pikachu let out a soft "Pika," of agreement and Charizard stared on in amazement. Slowly they landed on one of the outlying limbs and were surrounded by pokémon that remembered Ash and Pikachu, and Ash's willingness to sacrifice his own life to save the tree.

He smiled at them all and said "Hey guys, It's been a long time." The pokémon let out sounds of agreement then led the three further into the tree to a spot where Mew was waiting for them. When Mew saw Ash it floated over and tackled him with a soft "MEW!" of joy. He laughed and hugged it then said "I'm here old friend, what is it you and Arceus need from me this time?" Mew shook its head then teleported Ash and his team to the heart of the tree where Lucario had sacrificed himself all those years ago. Suddenly a voice said "It's been a long time Ash." Ash slowly turned and found himself staring at yet another mew as well as a tall pokémon that came up to about his chin and was studying him imperiously. He felt like he knew the pokémon and yet, he couldn't remember him.

The pokémon chuckled at the look of confusion on his face and said "I guess I should finally allow you to remember me. Don't hate me for the past though, that's all I ask." Ash suddenly blinked as the memory of what happened on Mewtwo's island all returned to him and he took a step back then said "You seem to have really changed mewtwo." Mewtwo laughed and held out a hand in a greeting of friendship. Ash smiled and took it then shook the pokémon's three fingered hand before pulling him into a hug. Mewtwo let out a gasp of surprise then said "You know, I can still kill you if you don't do as I command." Ash just chuckled as he released the pokémon and said "So, where've you been all these years?"

Mewtwo smiled sadly and said "I've been learning what you knew all those years ago, Compassion, understanding, and a love of both man and pokémon. Sadly I learned them to late?" Ash looked at him confused and he said "The world as you know it is about to end. A way to postpone it is for you to give your life to the world tree." Ash started to ask what was wrong with the world tree when suddenly Lucario walked out from behind the core of the tree and said softly "Hello Ash." He smiled at Lucario and said "I can't believe you're alive!" Lucario shook his head and said "I was reborn by the tree; however I'm only one of its guardians right now. Mewtwo however is right. The current time of pokémon and humans living in harmony is about to end. You may be able to at least postpone it by purifying the tree, are you willing to try?"

Ash stared at him then said "Of course I'll do anything to help out any pokémon in need." Lucario and Mewtwo smiled at the young boy as he turned and slowly started pushing his aura into the tree. Little did he know that the two were actually only trying to preserve him for the time in the future when his life would be needed to help return mankind to the world of pokémon. As it recognized Ash's life force the tree slowly started to crystalize him. Pikachu prepared to attack when Mewtwo and Lucario looked at him. He glared back while Charizard prepared a fire attack and they explained "Pikachu this is important. We can't let you stop the tree, or Ash." He started to argue when suddenly he felt the crystal start to encase him. He tried to call out to Ash however the tree realized what he was doing and he was encased fully before he could call out.

It quickly did the same to Charizard without Ash ever realizing what it was doing to his pokémon. Slowly the crystal completely encased him and a voice said softly "The chosen one is safe. The hope for our world shall live on, you all have my thanks." Jesse, James, and Meowth walked out of a side passage as the voice spoke and Jesse said "No problem. It's not like we wanted the twerp dead, even if he was a pain in our asses." James nodded while Meowth went over his memories of mewtwo then looked at the psychic type and asked "What now?"

Mewtwo shrugged and said "Now our world is split and humans will have their own world while pokémon will return to the wild. Most will forget our world ever existed, and those that do remember will think of it fondly, as if it was a dream." Meowth nodded then glanced at his companions before asking "What about those who choose to stay?" Lucario answered at this point "They will be taken to special shelters where pokémon will protect them. Many will be released when it's all over, however Ash will have to wait until the time is right to awaken." Meowth slowly nodded then touched Ash's crystal form and said softly "Sleep well twerp. We're all counting on you when you wake up." He turned and watched as Jesse and James agreed to be crystalized then sighed and stared up at his last glance of the sky as the crystal engulfed him as well, knowing that his friends were safe.

While Ash, and his former enemies, were crystalized the world was being racked by tremors, tidal waves, and volcanic eruptions. The pokémon saved those that agreed to follow them, but many lives were lost. However instead of just vanishing as many would believe, the souls were collected by a ball of pure energy which slowly started to form a new world rich with resources that were so different from those back in the land of pokémon. Many of the souls forgot about the land they once lived upon, however others thought of it and helped shape the world they were going to. Animals similar to the pokémon that the humans had loved for so long started to appear all over.

Eventually the new world was formed and the destruction of the old passed. Slowly the old world began to heal itself, and the new accepted the souls which had been lost from its elderly counterpart. After about twenty years the two completely split other than the occasional tale about the old world. However thousands of years after humanity arrived upon their new home they started to remember the old world and create things that represented it. Some of these were games, others shows and movies, and others books. These items ended up in the hands of the young children of this world, and that is where our story truly begins.


	2. The Chosen One's Awakening Chapter 1

The Chosen One's Awakening

Legalities: I don't own pokémon, nor any of the characters associated with the series. It and all those associated with it belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other companies that have claim to it. I do however own all the original characters in this work of fiction. With that said this is a work of fiction. The author does not condone any of the actions in this story other than those of a positive nature. This story contains adult themes that may not be found suitable by some audiences and illegal to view for those underage, meaning turn back now if any of it offends you or you're underage. Of course many of you will ignore that so I can't be held accountable, now on to the story.

Chapter 1: Arrival of New Heroes, Returning Home, Awakening of the Chosen.

I'm not sure where to begin, should I start with the weird voices, or some time before that. Maybe I should start in the pokémon world? Nah, in all honesty that was the beginning of our journey, but not the beginning of everything. Ah I got the perfect starting place now. It all started shortly after the newest pokémon games came out. My little brother Leo and his buddy Twitch convinced me to give them a ride to the mall, and Leo somehow convinced me to get a DS so I could have the occasional pokémon battle with him as well as trade him all his old stuff. I'd just sighed as I realized there went another hundred dollars and dished out deciding it was simpler than fighting with him.

We got home and I traded all his old stuff to his new games then gave in and started my own game on one of the older ones with a soft yawn while he walked off with twitch to start playing the games I'd just bought them. I headed upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed deciding to kill the two hours before I went to work playing my little bro's old fire red version on my somewhat outdated yet new DS. I yawned and started the game then spent the next five hours playing it with the occasional break to head downstairs and check on Leo and his buddy, and grab some food and water.

I sighed as my alarm went off then headed downstairs for one more time and nodded at Leo. He looked at me questioningly and I said "I'll see you guys when I get home, food in the freezer just have to heat it up, or you can have the leftovers in the fridge. Tell your buddy he can stay the night if he wants." Leo nodded and I walked out the door then headed out to my car and drove off to my job, which was running the bar owned by my friend James Matthew who'd offered me the job because he knew I was reliable, and that it was just me and my little brother. I sighed as I arrived at James place and looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror of my car. My hair is and was dirty blonde with light brownish tips, my eyes were a light gray color, and I was wearing a black t shirt that had the bar's logo on it.

I slowly got out of the car and walked inside waving to Lena Erikson. She was the bar's head waitress and my ex-girlfriend. She saw me waving and said "Well at least you're on time to work, Night. Why couldn't you be on time to our dates when we were dating?" I blinked at that and said "Can we discuss this after work or something?" She glared at me then headed toward the back obviously to talk with James. I sighed and took my usual place behind the bar and started waiting to see who would come in first, spencer and the other regulars, or the usual trouble makers. I sighed as Erik, David, and Reiko walked in. They were the trouble makers I was expecting. Erik and David were twin brothers, and Reiko was the leader of their little trio. They usually came in on Fridays, so I knew to expect them being that today was just such a day. I sighed and mumbled "Friday, January 3, 2014. What a wonderful day it's been so far."

My old friend Mikey was already at the bar, so he just chuckled at the look on my face. I glared at him and said "The night hasn't even started yet Mikey; I doubt you want to be cut off before things get started." He glared at me and said "Don't be such an ass, it's not like I said anything derogatory at you, just saying that it already looks like a shitty day for you." I nodded at him and sighed then said "Yeah today's been rather crappy as far as things go." He nodded in understanding then ordered a round on him and paid me fifty bucks when most of the drinks were only five bucks a pop and there were only five others in the bar. I snorted at his stupidity and put the money in the register as James walked up looking a bit irritated. I raised an eyebrow and he asked "Have you been giving free drinks?" I slowly shook my head and said "No, I just had Mikey order a round on him. Hell I just started for the night, how could I be giving free drinks?"

He studied me then said, "Please don't tell me I was duped by your Ex." I shrugged and said "Seems like that's the case albeit I'd rather not say it seeing as how you're my boss. " He chuckled and said "We grew up together, I'd rather you see me as your friend than your boss." I smirked at him and said "So if I asked you out it wouldn't be illegal?" He started to say it would then stared at me and said "You bastard, you used my own words against me." I smiled innocently, or as innocently as I could anyway and said "Now why would I do that?" He glared at me and said "Because you're an ass and know I've had a crush on you for years and are now using that against me."

I shrugged and said "Can't blame me, seeing as we did have a one night stand together when we first met." He smiled fondly at the memory then said "How about you try not to do anything that will make me fire you and I'll take everything Lena says with a grain of salt?" I nodded and said "Sounds like a plan to me." He nodded then headed back to his office, however as soon as he left Reiko, Dave, and Erik walked over with smug looks on their faces. I sighed and said "What'll it be, gentlemen." I kept the distaste I felt for them out of my voice and Reiko smirked then said "Three glasses of whisky, none of the soft stuff either." I shrugged and said "Show me your ID and I'll gladly give you those whiskeys, boys."

They sighed and pulled out their IDs which I scrutinized closely before sliding them three glasses of whiskey and holding out my hand "Five bucks a pop." They glared and Reiko paid me the fifteen bucks then walked off muttering to the other two. I watched them go then glanced past them at the door as four familiar faces walked in. The first was my friend Marcus. He was dressed in his usual baggy t shirt and jeans, as well as old fashioned sun glasses. He has his long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, at the behest of his girlfriend. He was about six feet tall, maybe an inch or two shorter, had light blue eyes that could harden like ice, and was running his left hand over the scar on his right forearm that he'd gotten in a fight a few days before everything started.

He saw me and nodded then walked over and plopped down in front of me as I started mixing up his usual drink. He watched me a few minutes then said "You still don't feel like you belong anywhere." I shrugged and said "Here, There, what's the difference. I died and went to what I consider heaven, nothing will ever compare to that." He sighed at my stubborn attitude then handed me a fifty for his drink and sipped at it knowing he'd just paid for four more of the damn things. The one who'd followed him in the most closely was Adrian Blake. He, Marcus, James, and I tended to hang out a lot during high school, however afterward we only met up here at the bar every week or two to toss around the latest news about our lives. Adrian was about five foot nine, had silver hair that was all natural, grey eyes that matched his hair perfectly, and was wearing a sweat shirt and jogging pants. Adrian was a big softy at heart, and he hated the cold worse than I did, which was saying something since if it was below seventy degrees I was wearing a sweat-shirt.

He walked over and plopped down next to Marcus then glanced at me and said "So I take it your little brother convinced you to start playing pokémon, since I saw you at the mall with him and his pal Twitch." I sighed and said "Yeah, I was playing it before I headed out here, and Leo managed to get me to do something you never could." He chuckled at that and said "Ah well, not like it's the first time your little brother managed to outdo me at something." I nodded and slid him a simple light beer which he promptly handed me three fifty for. I sighed and put the cash away wondering for the umpteenth time about his habit of paying the exact amount for things without someone telling him what it was then glanced past him at the door to check out the other two who'd come in with my old friends.

The lead one was Spencer. Everyone else called him Mr. Spencer, however after graduating I decided that since we were both adults I'd call him by his first name, which just so happened to be his last ironically. It bugged the hell out of him, but he couldn't really say anything about it because his son Andrew was one of my little brother Leo's best friends. I smirked and eyed him like I would any other guy I found attractive. Everyone in the bar knew I was openly bisexual, but they also knew I purposefully eyed certain people to piss them off. Spencer was one such person, so the guys just sighed and the bar's other patrons chuckled at my willingness to challenge a guy we'd all seen punch several people through a wall for bringing up his wife who'd passed away a few years back.

Spencer was about six foot to six foot two inches in height, had brown hair that went down to his eyes, one brown eye and one green, he had a slightly muscular build, but a lot of guys compared it to mine which was rather lean. He was wearing his usual t shirt, and jeans, and as soon as he saw me eyeing him he flipped me the bird and took a table at the back. I laughed then looked at the person who'd been following him. I smiled slightly as I realized it was my old friend Mia Acer. She'd up and left town right after graduation without saying as much as a farewell. She was a bit taller than I remembered but other than that everything down to the way she walked was the same. She had long black hair that went down to about her mid back, with a single bright pink streak in the middle of it that caught the attention of everyone she passed, natural gold eyes that caught the light like a predatory animal, a single rose tattoo on her shoulder that she actually cut a hole in her sleeves to show, and now stood at about five foot eight, which put her up to at least my chin, maybe as high as my nose. She was wearing a simple t shirt and skirt combo as well as sneakers and short socks, all of them in a mix of blue and pink her two favorite colors.

She saw Marcus, Adrian, and I at the bar and rushed over then plopped down and grinned. I raised an eyebrow and she said "I knew we'd end up meeting in a place like this." Marcus chuckled at that and said "Only because you heard Adrian and me mentioning we were going to see Drake at James's place and wanted to tag along." She glared at him and said "Shut up sour puss, your just mad I wanted to see Drake more than you." Marcus chuckled at that and said "Not really I've got a girl, and I'm getting the feeling we're going to end up married." Mia stared at him with her jaw slightly slack then said "Details, now." I smirked as Marcus got a look of understanding on his face realizing that he'd just put his foot in it big time.

I sighed and bailed him out with a simple "She's a high school girl who Adrian, Jay, and I think have him whipped." She looked at me questioningly and I explained about how Marcus had met his girlfriend as circumspectly as possible then asked her "Want anything to drink?" She smiled and showed me her ID, which said she was twenty one like the rest of us then said "That would be lovely, how about a fine glass of wine?" I shrugged and poured her a glass of red wine after making sure the wine was still good then slid it back into the cooler under the bar.

Mia sipped it and said "Well Drake, I didn't expect you to be a wine connoisseur." I shrugged and said "You learn a lot about alcohol when you become a bartender. James refuses to touch the stuff so I had to do all the tasting, choosing, and setting up of the menu. He just runs the actual building, keeps track of the wait staff, and runs the kitchen when we get any food orders. Speaking of which any of you guys hungry?" They shook their heads and I shrugged then we started telling tales of everything that had happened up to that point. As the night went on the tales started to get old for all of us and we all got ready to head home.

I closed up the bar and headed home seeing twitch curled up on the couch and gently tossed a blanket over him causing him to spasm until he recognized the feel of it, then headed upstairs and crashed in my room after checking on Leo. That night I had the first in a long line of strange dreams. I was in a large area made of pure darkness then out of nowhere a creature with weird plates on its back appeared. I stared at it confused and asked "What the hell are you?" It smiled at me and I heard in my mind "Hello young one, we met a very long time ago. Do you not remember me?" I started to say no then all of a sudden I had a flash back to when I was ten years old and had drowned after pulling Leo out of the river and falling in myself. The current had pulled me out into the deep water and I hit my head losing consciousness, however as soon as I passed out I woke up in a beautiful forest full of strange creatures who were studying me with wonder in their eyes.

I'd stared at them slightly amazed when suddenly I heard a voice ask "Are you alright?" I'd turned expecting to find another human and instead I'd seen the creature I was seeing now. I looked up at it and asked "You're Arceus, right, the one who I talked to in that strange forest?" It slowly nodded and replied "Yes Drake, I am. While it's only been eleven years for you, it's been five hundred for me. Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, that one day you'd call on me to do you a favor, what's your point?" Arceus smiled sadly and said "I'll be calling upon that favor soon, however you will have help."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Help from those creatures, or other humans?" Arceus laughed richly in my mind and replied "Both humans and pokémon will be helping you, though it will be you, and the chosen one's job to guide them. However before that begins you must all return home." I nodded slowly and asked "Where is home exactly?" Arceus smiled warmly and said "In the world of pokémon, in the forest you saw, and all of the other places within that world. Humans once lived in harmony with pokémon, however a tragic event separated our two worlds for what may have been forever were it not for you and the chosen one reaching out to each other." I stared at Arceus, obviously with a look of pure stupidity on his face because he laughed softly and said "You have never met, yet your hearts knew each other even across worlds because they are so in tune."

I nodded slowly at that and said "I guess I won't understand until I meet this chosen one, but if that's the case then I guess I may as well say ah well." Arceus smiled at my attitude and said "That's one of the reason's I believe you will do so well in the world of pokémon. You're willing to take anything life throws at you in stride; however, I'm going to have to release the darkness you've bottled up for so long and let the real you awaken." I started to ask what he meant when a tendril of energy flowed out of the plates on his back and touched my chest.

The entire world was engulfed in pain and fire until suddenly I found myself in a barren wasteland where a little boy cried by his parent's graves. I stared at the boy and mumbled "I remember this; it was my first dream after mom and dad died." Suddenly a figure made of shadows approached the boy and I jumped in the way. The figure snarled at me and I said softly "I won't let you corrupt him." The figure slowly materialized into a darker version of myself and said "Too late. I already did by him never letting his true feelings show, or haven't you realized darkness always exists where there is light, false or true?" I started to protest he was wrong then thought back to all the times I'd been in a fight, or had done something that caused a little bit of harm to someone else and made me smile.

I slowly lowered my hands and said softly "Am I truly that evil? Was all of that just because I enjoyed other's pain and suffering?" Suddenly a figure made entirely of blue light appeared and said "No, you're not evil Drake. Dark doesn't mean the same as evil." I looked at the figure and realized it looked like a kid wearing a baseball cap with a strange creature sitting on his shoulder. He smiled at me kindly and said "You never let the darkness consume you, but by locking it away deep in here you gave it more power than you can imagine. You'll have to embrace it, but I'm willing to help."

I slowly nodded then the figure illuminated the area causing the trees and flowers to blossom as it walked toward the crying child. The figure of darkness stared between the entity of blue energy and myself then said "I can't touch the child, but I can consume you!" in a snarl. I grabbed it by the throat and said softly "No, I can finally accept you." It stared into my eyes and I said softly "We are one and the same, you are Drake, and I am Dark." It slowly nodded and the two of us fused into one then turned to face the figure that was supporting the child on his shoulder. He smiled slightly and said "Glad to help; now why don't you finish your chat with Arceus?" I nodded as the scene faded and I found myself standing before Arceus who looked shocked to see me in one piece.

I smiled at him, a small bit of the darkness within me showing in my smile and said "Is that all you needed Arceus, god of pokémon?" He nodded and said softly "I will see you again Drake. We have one more meeting before you enter the world of pokémon. One day we will meet yet again; hopefully at that time it will be in person." I nodded and watched as he faded then slipped into a deep sleep where I and the blue entity had a long talk about what to expect from the days ahead. However little did I know that as I slept and dreamed, several others who would play an important part in my future journey were being awoken from their slumber.

When we last left our hero he was trapped encased in crystal and his former enemies team rocket were there with him. Let's have a look at how things are now, shall we?

Meowth slowly shook his head as the crystal faded from his body and glanced at Jesse and James who were both stretching out sore limbs. The three turned and looked at Ash and his pokémon, who were all encased in crystal then James gasped as a gentle blue glow surrounded Ash before vanishing into the distance. Mewtwo and Lucario, who'd stood silent vigil over the sleeping forms, noticed their speculation and Lucario quickly explained "Ash's aura has just temporarily left his body as his heart synchronizes with someone else who needs his help. It happened once before, though that time a black and silver aura flowed back into Ash as his own aura left him, almost as if the two were meant to be linked."

Meowth blinked slowly and said "So let me get this straight, youse is saying that the twerp's aura is reacting to someone from another place who, has a similar aura and knows they're in distress? That's just crazy, if you ask me." Jesse punched down on the top of his head and said "Well no one asked you Meowth." James nodded and said "She's right Meowth, in all honesty I believe it would be rather unwise to argue with a Lucario on things involving aura, especially this Lucario. No offense meant." Lucario shrugged and said "None taken, however can you please stop acting like I'm something special? I'm just a Lucario who was trained by Sir Aaron." James shrugged and said "As you wish," while Jesse and Meowth nodded in agreement. Mewtwo meanwhile was studying Ash's brainwaves, until he was suddenly tackled from behind by two very playful mews.

He glowered at them and said "Original, mew of the tree, cut it out! I was almost able to see what Ash was doing when you interrupted me and broke my concentration!" The two giggled cutely then flew off playing tag as Mewtwo turned to look at Lucario and the former Team Rocket members. It was at this point that Meowth finally asked "How long have we been out?" Lucario thought about it and said "At least a thousand years, seeing as how five hundred years ago was the last time Ash's aura flared like this." Mewtwo nodded and said "Arceus has a request for the three of you, if you feel up to it." The former rocket squad looked at him questioningly and said "What would that request entail exactly, and what would we get for it?"

Mewtwo glared at them and mumbled something about being glad they had their lives then said "You will receive enough food to last you a lifetime, lodgings of your choice in any area you wish, and your own followers who will obey your every command. All you have to do is go to the different pokémon regions, and by regions I mean zones where the pokémon live, and tell them that in five years' time several humans will be arriving in their areas. I suggest starting with the grass and normal types, since they will be the most welcoming of humans at the current time. Also you will find a guide outside the tree who will have special equipment that allows you to understand pokémon, and proves you are working for Arceus."

Meowth thought about it then motioned the other two over and the three started discussing the terms. James seemed excited about the prospect, while Meowth was slightly concerned and Jesse was undecided. After about twenty minutes of debating it all the three looked at Mewtwo and said "We'll do it." Mewtwo nodded and said "I'll inform lord Arceus then," before flying off. Meanwhile Lucario just studied the three and asked "Are you hungry?" They thought about it then nodded slowly afraid of what he might say if they were to admit they were starving. He chuckled and howled softly causing several chancy and bellossom to appear bearing fruits, vegetables, a few edible fungi, and meat.

The three stared at the food with wide watering mouths and Lucario said simply "Dig in. I have things to attend to around the tree, when you're ready to leave just call for one of the bellossom and ask them to show you the way down to your guide." The three nodded at his back without stopping and Lucario walked deeper into the tree wondering about the dark aura he'd felt enter ash all those years ago. It hadn't scared or chilled him, more enthralled him, almost as if the owner of the aura was one to respect. Ash's aura was similar, yet slightly gentler which was what made the other aura so strange. He knew it belonged to know pokémon, but it didn't match any record of human auras he'd ever found. He sighed softly as he got to the library in the tree's trunk that was several stories below the heart. It had been brought there by a researcher and his pokémon before the old man had passed away. Lucario sat down and cracked open a book starting to read it and looking for any sign of what that black and red aura could have been.

Now back to our heroes in the world of humans, and their day to day lives. I hope you enjoyed that look at the pokémon world, for you'll be getting a much larger one very shortly.

I woke up the morning after that dream feeling refreshed and even convinced Leo to spar with me. Twitch watched with rapt attention as we traded blows back and forth until I finally got Leo to submit. I grinned at him and said "Well that was fun little bro, maybe we should do this more regularly." He nodded slowly, completely surprised by my change in attitude then headed inside to wash up before heading off with Twitch to go hang out with their other friends. I on the other hand just went inside and poured myself a bowl of cereal then ate it slowly while listening to Twitch, who was working with his pokémon team.

I glanced at Twitch while he waited and raised an eyebrow before asking "So do you enjoy our company so much you just stick around or, did you forget to head home last night?" He shrugged not looking up from the game, though his movements were a bit more spastic telling me I'd hit a touchy subject. I slowly nodded and said "Alright, fair enough I won't ask about that again. If you need anything just let Leo or me know and we'll be more than happy to help you out." He nodded in thanks without looking at me and I went back to eating in relative silence. I'm not sure how long Twitch has been an unsaid part of our family, though I'm guessing it was probably back when I was fifteen and helped him out of a tight spot that he honestly didn't need any help in, which I found out about a week later.

You see he and Leo had been friends since before my parents died, which meant since they were seven years old, and as time went on Twitch started to get closer to our family. I sometimes think it was as much a shock to him as it was to me and Leo when we all found out about the crash that they died in. Supposedly a drunk driver ran them off the road, but I have my doubts on that. You see my uncle Joey says that whoever ran my folks off the road had to have done it on purpose. He was one of the cops who investigated the case, so he should know. Anyway shortly after that Twitch disappeared as far as I was concerned while Leo saw him every day at school and occasionally saw him while hanging out with his other friends after school. By the time the two of them were ten Twitch started hanging out at the house every day or two and I was proving to social worker after social worker I could take care of both Leo and myself.

Before I continue this little trip down memory lane any further I should probably describe Twitch. He's only five foot five, has blonde hair that looks somewhat ashen or gray, has dark circles under his eyes from how little sleep he gets, and the little he gets at the house doesn't really help much, he's got a lean build but it's not quite so lean it appears lanky due to his below average height. He tends to wear slightly oversized clothes that tend to make him appear even smaller than he really is which makes him an easy target for those who want to pick on someone weaker than them.

Now then as I was saying about two years after I finally convinced the social workers I could go to high school and hold a steady job, as well as make sure our house wasn't foreclosed, I saw Twitch in a back alley surrounded by guys who looked like they were out for blood. I rushed in and slammed one in the kidneys only to have the other five turn and look at me. They were all seniors from the football team, but unlike them I'd grown up fighting on the streets both before and after my parents died. Although it had gotten a lot worse after because I'd had to look out for Leo, so I made it where no one wanted to mess with my little brother or I'd tear them apart. Anyway the five who I hadn't hit started swinging at me from either side and had me boxed in by the guy I'd nailed in the kidneys. I smirked and kicked back slamming my foot into the one who'd tried to slip up behind me's face before bringing my foot forward and slamming the one who was already down's face into the ground.

The other four managed to each land about five blows on me while I tried to think of what to do next and their buddies climbed to their feet. One actually managed to give me a black eye before I slammed my knee into his groin causing him to drop to the ground, where I promptly repaid him for giving me a black eye by breaking his nose and knocking him out. I ducked as the one behind me aimed for my head then suddenly blinked as my arms were grabbed by two guys to my left and right. I sighed as the one behind me started beating the shit out of the area around my spine then kicked backwards nailing him in the balls and causing him to fall to his knees. I then did a split kick hitting the two holding onto my arms in the gut only to have them chuckle and grab my legs as well as my arms. The two I'd first slammed into the dirt walked up and started taking turns punching me in the stomach, which thankfully I'd prepared myself for when I'd saw the look in their eyes.

After about ten minutes I played limp and the idiots holding me let me go thinking I was unconscious. I quickly hopped to my feet and repaid them all tenfold then glanced at Twitch and nodded before limping home. Leo took one look at me when I got through the door and made some calls, one of which was to my home room teacher Mr. Spencer who came over with his son Alex and promptly chewed me out before threatening to call the social workers back if I didn't stop fighting. I promptly agreed and asked him to not take me to the hospital explaining it was just superficial bruising and I'd be fine in time for school the next day.

Which I was, then starting the next day and just about every two or three days following Twitch ended up coming over and staying the night. Like I said about a week later I saw Twitch in a similar state and started to help him when I remembered Spencer's warning and ended up just watching as Twitch ripped each of the fucker's a new asshole. I silently made a note to never back the poor kid into a corner, and headed home with him about five feet behind me. When we got there I made him some hot cocoa and he sat there enjoying it was one of the few times I saw him where he wasn't twitching and spazzing out. Anyway after that he kinda just became another part of the family who I expected to see there when I got home, and just before I went to work.

Anyway about ten minutes after I sat down Leo came down drying his hair and said "Come on Twitch, I called Andrew and he said he'd get Mali and Jude, the five of us are going to hang out at the park as usual, bro." I stared at him and said "You know you could finish one sentence before starting another." He shrugged and said "Not like it matters when I'm just talking to you two." I sighed and shook my head then rinsed my bowl and put it in the sink and headed outside to my car and tried to decide if I should just go to work at the bar early, or call off. I shrugged and slid into the driver's seat then headed to James's place and parked in my usual spot before heading inside. Instead of my Ex Lena, as I was expecting, James was in the front room talking with the customers and having a good time. I nodded at him then grabbed a seat by the bar and started talking shop with my buddy Alexander who was also a barkeep.

James walked over and nodded at Alex then glanced at me and said "You realize the more you and Lena fight the more it bothers customers?" I raised an eyebrow and said "I haven't said two words to her, and she starts shit, not me." He nodded with a soft sigh at my words before replying "I'll give you that she seems to start things, but can you try to make sure you don't play into her hand? I'd hate to fire you bro, especially since you've got Leo to think about." I looked past him and said "Yeah, though now that he's getting older I may have to start letting him watch out for himself." James stared at me almost as if I were a different person before bluntly asking "Who in the fuck are you and what did you do with the all controlling Drake Night I grew up with?"

I glared at him and said "I've never been all controlling. I just became a little to overprotective of Leo as time went on thanks to those damn social workers and Spencer." James smirked at that, probably remembering all the times he'd watch me get chewed out by Spencer then motioned for me to continue. I sighed and went on "Of course it didn't help that the dumb ass had to go and bloody well get himself into all sorts of trouble all the time. It seemed like every time I turned around I was hearing someone bitch about something he did. I know it was his way of coping with our parent's death, but it didn't make my life any easier."

James nodded at that, remembering the few times he'd had to help me bail Leo out of a tight situation then studied me carefully and said "So, I'm guessing since you look pretty good that the nightmares are gone?" I nodded deciding to not explain what had made my last nightmare turn into an interesting dream. James saw the look on my face and shrugged it off as if saying "Well we don't necessarily have to talk about that I guess." He noticed I wasn't drinking anything and said "Good you remembered you have work tonight." I nodded wondering if I should tell him that I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to work at the bar, before just deciding he'd figure it out on his own. However that thought was quickly crushed as he said "I think this summer we're going to have a rush of patrons, especially here in the next two or three weeks."

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked "What the hell is going on in the next two or three weeks that our little establishment is going to be rushed?" He smirked and handed me a poster talking about a pokémon convention. I stared at it before slamming my face into the table with a groan and saying "I may be able to work Friday night, but knowing my luck Leo and his friends will drag me to this shit as a chaperone." James started laughing at that. I glared at him and said "It's not funny. Leo's going to make some damn excuse that I have to go, it's bad enough he made me by the fucking games and a DS system when I could have saved the money."

James just laughed all the harder at that and I pushed him off his stool. He lay there a few minutes then slowly got up, righted the stool, and sat back down. I just glared at him and motioned to Alex who slid me a glass of water which I sipped. I didn't have to pay for water or my first drink of the night when I was off since I was a member of staff. James studied me for a bit then said "So you won't be able to get to work until late at night I'm guessing?" I nodded without looking away from my drink. He sighed and glanced at Alex who just shook his head then mumbled "Great, I have to cover the early and dusk shifts." I raised an eyebrow at him and he explained "Alex has family coming in so he can't work that weekend either, which means since I'm the only other member of staff with a bartending license I have to cover the start of your shift and all of his."

I smirked at that and said "If you can bugger off Leo I'll gladly cover Alex's shift." He seemed to think it over a while before snorting at the thoughts he had and said "No, because then I'd be guilt tripped by his friends, and I'd hear about it from Mr. Spencer. I'd rather not have my former home room teacher lecture me for hours about how you should be allowed to spend time with your family." I smirked at him and tipped my glass his way as I said "Now you know one of the reasons I can't bugger out." He sighed and nodded while Alex just chuckled at our predicament and prepared to clock out. I glanced at him and asked "So you a fan of pokémon, or just don't care?" He shrugged and said "I find the concept interesting, bout it."

I nodded at that and motioned for him to clock out before clocking in and having the rest of the night pass rather uneventfully. When it was all said and done I headed home and crashed in my room after tossing a blanket over Twitch, for the umpteenth time that week, and using the bathroom. The following day I did nothing but lounge around the house playing pokémon at the behest of Twitch and Leo who argued "If you're going to the convention you can at least have a half decent team ready." I'd started to argue I didn't want to go and he said "Too bad, I have too many tickets as is." I tried to find out exactly what he meant by that, but he was unusually tight lipped on the situation.

The next week passed by in a similar manner to the previous other than me managing to go through and catch all the pokémon in the generation one games, level them up as high as they could go, and somehow find a ton of items that would help my pokémon out. A few other minor differences were I got to hang out with the old gang, found out most of them planned on going to the convention due to Leo begging them endlessly, and I got a bonus to my paycheck. That completely surprised me but I just shrugged it off figuring James, or Jay as I called him when it was just the gang hanging out, knew I'd need extra money for all the crap Leo would want to buy.

That Saturday Leo had everyone gather at James's place and started to lay out an itinerary of what he wanted to do. I was completely surprised by the ones who he'd invited, almost as surprised as I was at the fact they'd shown up. He'd invited Spencer, Marcus, Andrew, Mia, Me, Jude, Adrian, his buddy Lisa from school who I'd only met once before, a guy named Riko who he'd never introduced me to, and Mali who didn't show up. Andrew said he'd text her so Leo assumed she was going. I started to ask why he hadn't invited Twitch then remembered his problem with crowds.

Leo set out a schedule of meeting up outside the bar to start. Then we'd all head over to the convention hall which was about three blocks away, before he gave us our tickets. We'd each hand our tickets over then take an hour to do whatever the hell we wanted, which sadly Leo pointedly looked at me when he said that and mumbled something about whatever most of us wanted. After that we'd meet back up for the tournament. When that was over Leo didn't give a fuck what anyone did. Well he didn't give a fuck what anyone other than me did, anyway. He planned on dragging me all over after that, probably to drain my already low cash reserves, which after that was done I'd then have to take him home before heading off to work that night. Sounded wonderful, at least to everyone else, to me it sounded like torture. I sighed when Leo's little meeting was over and we all headed our separate ways. I rested at home for about an hour, maybe two, before heading back to the bar to get to work.

That night, and every day following, proceeded like the week before other than me switching between the bar and my second job as an assistant at the local law firm. Finally Saturday rolled around and Leo dragged my lazy ass out of bed. I sighed and took a shower before getting dressed and following him out the car. The entire time he was muttering something about being late and I didn't feel like telling him we'd probably be the first ones there.

We got there and the parking lot was empty, meaning no one had shown up yet. Leo quickly hopped out of the car and sat on the hood while I just unbuckled my seatbelt and slipped asleep in the driver's seat. About ten minutes later I was jerked awake by the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly ready to punch the person in the face only to see a laughing Marcus looking at me with bright eyes. I sighed and got out of the car as I realized everyone was there. I studied our little ragtag bunch then focused on the girl Leo always talked about, who he was currently joking with. She stood about five foot six, maybe five seven, had light gray-blue eyes, with a golden ring in the, her skin was paler than most with a pair of scars above her brow and on her chin, she was built like a fighter, had dark brown hair with multiple colored bangs that was longer in the front than the back. The girl was wearing green baggy pants, and a baby blue shirt.

Leo handed the tickets to everyone and we all started for the location of Leo's damn convention. After that the rest of the day kinda passed by in a blur for me; however a few of the high lights were me saving Leo's ass, Mali beating the shit out of a few guys, Marcus getting into a major argument with some random guy, and me blowing my damn cash on everyone else. At the end of the day we all started heading our separate ways and I went to work at the bar telling Leo to not stay up to late. I spent several hours working at the bar before heading home and crashing on my bed with a loud thump.

As soon as my head touched my pillows I slipped into a deep sleep only to find myself standing in that blackness again. Suddenly the blue figure appeared and grinned at me while Arceus watched from within the blackness. It smirked at me and said "Looks like we'll get to meet in person, eh buddy?" I smirked and nodded before holding my hand out for a shake. He grabbed it and shook it with a simple "So who are you exactly?"

I grinned slightly straightening my cap and said "Drake, Drake Night. I'm the best bartender in New Varia city. What about you? I mean we've known each other since I was like ten years old and yet I never found out whom the heck you are." The figure just smirked and gave me a look that said 'You'll know soon enough.' I sighed and muttered "Ass, hate when people are like that, but I guess I'll have to wait till I see you in person to make you repent for that attitude." The figure just grinned then walked off with a simple wave over his shoulder as Arceus started forward and stared down at me.

I looked up at him and he said "It's time." I blinked and started to ask a question but it held up a paw to forestall me and said "I know your question; however I can only tell you that you will know as soon as you awaken." I stared at him slightly surprised and he continued "You and the others I've selected will find yourselves in a new and exotic land, one where very few men and women have walked in many years." I nodded in understanding and he continued "Each of you will find a single partner who will teach you everything you need to know. Sadly, it will be up to each of you to fend for yourselves, but I must ask you a favor Drake."

I looked at him and asked "What exactly is the favor you want to ask me about?" Arceus smiled at me and I realized that I'd kind of interrupted him without waiting to see if he was going to tell me his plan without my input. I sighed and said "My apologies, I've been rather rash and didn't let you speak for yourself. I'll be quiet now." It galled me to speak like that, but a part of me realized just how strong this particular creature was and that I really couldn't be too careful in how I spoke to them. My eyes shined with curiosity as I sat down waiting to hear Arceus's plan.

Arceus smiled and said "I want you to find Ash Ketchum, a young man who is about your age and help him learn his role in our world. The time ahead will be rather hard on you, him, and all the others. I will warn you that Ash will not be ready for the times ahead; he's never faced death like you have. As such he will need you to help him through it, as well as to help him regain confidence in himself." I sighed and nodded then got up and saluted Arceus as the darkness started to fade and it said "Good bye Drake, I will see you at the tree of beginning in two years, after you and Ash have explored the new world of Pokémon." I started to protest that pokémon weren't real then I realized what I was talking to and smacked myself in the forehead swearing softly.

I woke up as the smack landed and found myself falling through the hair. I looked down to see a large city made with black stone, and a strange black iron that seemed to absorb the light and make everything within the boundary darker. I noticed several shapes moving in the darkness and palmed my forehead leaving a nice big red mark and mumbled "That is the last time I trust supernatural beings." As I neared the ground I slammed into a large purple sphere that exploded on impact sending me spiraling downward and slightly to the right. I slammed into about six more before finally slamming into the ground and passing out from the pain as the air left my lungs and the dark shapes started to gather around me.

As Drake and his friends fell through the air Ash started to stir within his crystal prison. Lucario watched on in awe as the glow around Ash started to fade and he was surrounded by a blue glow. Suddenly the crystal exploded outward as Ash stretched, shattering the crystal encasing Charizard and Pikachu who rushed over to check on their old friend. Ash grinned at his pokémon and hugged them tightly as Lucario coughed softly to get his attention. He turned to face the blue aura pokémon, ready to give him a piece of his mind, only to have Lucario bow and say softy "And so, the chosen one awakens."


End file.
